Tip of a Leaf
by Nyce
Summary: A woman with no memory of herself is found in Asgard, and is given the name of Sigyn. LokixSigyn. Starts Pre-Thor and will go through all movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is a new story I'm trialing out. I've had thoughts about it for a while, and I know where it's going but before I go through all the hard work of writing it all, I thought I could post the first chapter and see if anyone was greatly interested in it. There are 3 chapters of A LOT written, so if you guys are interested in this story, please review and let me know so I have a lot of motivation to write with!**

**Also, Sigyn in this story is a relation to one of the main characters later on. This story will range from PRE-THOR, through THOR, between THOR and THE AVENGERS and between AVENGERS and THE DARK WORLD and through THE DARK WORLD and after the DARK WORLD. Possibly through Thor 3 too, since it might be out by the time I get up to that...**

* * *

**_'Let your life lightly dance on the edges of time like dew on the tip of a leaf.' - Rabindranath Tagore_**

Loki Odinson was just hoping for a simple day out to himself to read a new magic book he had discovered, though he knew the odds of having time alone were slim. The universe didn't seem to let Loki have some of the things he wanted.

The young man was sitting against a tree, smiling to himself and the book on his lap. He had managed to get his brother to leave him alone for a short while, and that was a feat in itself.

But even with that added precaution, it was only half an hour before there was an interruption. Surprisingly it wasn't Thor, but a young woman stumbling through the trees. Loki opened his mouth to ask her to leave but shut it when he actually saw her.

She had blood running down the side of her face, and her strange clothing were torn and blood stained. Her skin was dirty and her long dark hair was matted with blood and all tangled, and her left arm was hanging limply by her side.

"What happened?" Loki exclaimed, jumping to his feet and making the book he was holding vanish in air.

The girl looked at Loki for a second, pain in her eyes, "Who?" she muttered before stumbling forwards.

Loki moved closer wondering. Had she been part of a hunting party? He didn't think so as her clothing was not what you wore when hunting, and she was a woman - but don't tell Sif he thought that.

Suddenly, the girl collapsed, making Loki dart forward quickly to catch her before she hit the hard ground. He looked down at the now unconscious girl in his arms, and then hoisted her up, so he was carrying her properly, like in bridal style. She weighed like almost nothing.

He frowned and looked around. He placed a hand on her neck, feeling her very weak pulse. He knew that if he didn't do anything this girl would most defiantly die.

So with a quick breath, Loki vanished from where he stood.

* * *

He reappeared in the Healers, the girl still limp in his arms. The healers were startled to see him, jumping from where they previously sat, but when their eyes laid on the woman in his arms, they immediately got serious.

Loki laid the girl down on one of the empty beds, a small groan of pain escaping from the girl. One of the healers grabbed a healing stone and walked to the girl, and held the stone over her. Loki watched as the healers started their job, but one came over to him.

"Prince Loki, may I ask you to leave so we can fully focus on saving this girl?" The way the healer said it was not really a question but a very strong suggestion.

Loki nodded his head, "Of course. I shall return soon."

And with that Loki left the room, leaving the Healers to tend to the strange woman.

* * *

**So yeah. Don't worry about the length. The chapters will get longer. The first just always tends to be short.**


	2. Chapter 2

_- loosing - heavy bleeding - explosion - healing stone - not strong enough - need stronger - keep pressure - we need - there is one here - hurry - loosing her - Iduun's - quickly - here – apple_

* * *

Loki waited for about two hours, deciding that would be enough time for the Healers to have fixed the girl. He paused outside of the healers before entering the Healers.

He noticed that the girl was awake and was pulled up at the top of her bed, holding a dish in front of her like a shield. Her chocolate eyes were wide in fear and confusion.

The three healers stood back. They clearly weren't threatened by the girl, they just stayed back to give her some peace of mind.

When he entered the girl swung to look at him, her tray-shield facing him now. He raised a single eyebrow at this action. He glanced at a healer who shrugged as she spoke, "She awoke but ten minutes ago, she has not yet uttered a word."

Loki nodded and looked at the girl who was scared, but hiding it. Not well enough though.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, his voice sounding kind.

She swallowed, glanced around and then looked back at Loki and opened her mouth. Her voice came out hoarse, "I - I should be asking you that." He said, her voice croaking.

"Who I am?" Loki asked, his other eyebrow rose in surprise. She didn't know who he was? Well, that was a first. People always knew who he was, even if Thor was in the room.

The girl let out a humourless laugh, "Well… yeah… I guess." She muttered but then sighed, "B-but I meant... who - who am I?" as she uttered the words, her breath quickened.

Loki frowned. This woman had no memory? That was a rare thing to happen with Aesir…

The girls eyes had gotten wider as she started to panic, "I - I don't know who I am - or where I am - where am I? Who am I? Who are you? Oh no oh no..." her breathing grew faster as the tray clattered to the ground as she let go of it to place her hands on her head, "What happened – what happened – my memories are dark – not here."

A healer frowned and walked closer to the girl. She crouched down to look at her at eye level.

"Slow your breathing, child. Take deep breaths, that's it, in and out, slowly. In and out." She instructed the woman.

As that healer helped the girl calm down, another looked at Loki, "My Prince, might I have a word?" she asked and indicated to an archway that led into a small office

Loki walked into the room and the healer followed. When they entered, Loki turned around to face the healer who started speaking on a hushed voice.

"She had severe internal damage, and a large head wound." She explained, "She was almost lost to us many times, and the healing stones wouldn't work." She said before pausing, Loki looking at her on curiosity, :We had to give her an apple."

Loki blinked. "One of Iduuns'?" He asked, but he knew that was the only apple she could be speaking of. You wouldn't give someone a normal apple if they were dying.

And he supposed it would make sense that the royal healers would have an apple or two in their room in emergencies. They did heal things fast.

The healer nodded her head.  
"We of normally have an apple here in case we desperately need one to save a life, which we needed today." The healer said, confirming Loki's suspicions.

Loki nodded his head and then glanced out at the girl and then back at the healer he was talking to, "Do you know how she got the injuries?" He asked, "Any sign from her injuries on what gave them?"

The healer shook her head, "No, my prince. All we can tell is that there was an explosion of a kind." She explained, "I was wishing that you would be able to shed light on her, my Prince. Do you know how she came about with the injuries?"

Loki frowned and shook his head, "No." He admitted, "She was like this when she found me, and I could hear no battle or explosions."

"Curious." The healer breathed, and then Loki nodded and walked out of the office back into the main room.

The girl looked at Loki with wide eyes as he came closer.  
"Wh-what is going on?" The girl tried not to let her voice quake and looked what annoyed when she stuttered.

"What is the last moment you remember?" Loki asked her, his voice soft.

The girl swallowed and shut her eyes.  
"I - I was in a room and - it was dark... something happened and it was all bright and hot and there was laughter - I couldn't breath - then I was in a forest and found you..." The girl opened her eyes again, "Then I woke up here."

Loki frowned as he nodded his head, "Well, you are going to need a name."

"I - I can't remember..." she frowned and tried to think, but sighed and shook her head, "I can't remember my own name." she sad, her voice sad.

One of the healers smiled, "Do you like the name Sigyn?" She asked with a soft voice, "Until we find your family and real name?"

The girl hesitated for a second before nodding her head, "Sigyn." She repeated as if testing the name on her tongue, "Sounds fine..." she trailed off and looked at Loki, "Sooo... whats your names?"

Loki smiled, "I am Prince Loki Odinson."

The girl, Sigyn now, raised an eyebrow, "Prince, huh?" She said, and looked around, "Do you normally invite injured strange amnesiac girls into your palace?"

Loki chuckled, "I don't make a habit of it."

* * *

**This chapter is unedited. c: Thanks for the review KimElle, and the follow and favs from others. I will probably continue this story. :)**


End file.
